


Please

by nat216



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat216/pseuds/nat216
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel of sorts to "You Could Be A Troll"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Please read "You Could Be A Troll" (also by me) before as this is a sequel. Alike the last work it's a script from a phone conversation.

“Hey Newt?”

“Yeah Tommy, What is it?”

“Do you remember last year, when you called me?”

“Do you mean when I came out?”

“Yeah, yeah, when you came out”

“Of course I remember, why?”

“I have to tell you something too and I’m sorry it’s taken me this long. I’m sorry I’m such a coward.”

“Hey, don’t say that. You’re not a coward, you’re strong and you’re brave and you’re amazing and..”

“Newt?”

“Yeah Tommy?”

“I’m in love with you”

“Newt, please say something”

“I’m sorry Tommy, I just don’t know what to say.”

“Say you love me too”

“Tommy, Thomas I don’t think I can. I love you I really do, but, I don’t think I love you the way you want me to”

“Newt, please give me a chance. Let me try. You have to let me try, you have to, you just have to. If I can’t try I’ll just keep living in this scared broken version of myself. Newt let me try.”

“I don’t think this is a good idea Tommy, I don’t want to ruin us. I don’t want it to be weird.”

“If this doesn’t work out, you can have everything, you can keep my things and you can hang out with our friends, I’ll stay away. Please”

“But, I’ll have everything except you, I won’t have my Tommy”

“Newt, I need you”

“I need you too Tommy”

“Give me one chance, please”

“I don’t think I can"


End file.
